Beautiful Sin
by Pocky Strawberry
Summary: Wanita berambut ungu itu kembali memandangi gadis berambut segelap malam yang kini berdiri di pelaminan bersama dengan seorang pria berwajah jenaka. Akhirnya... gadis itu menemukan tambatan hatinya. Shoujo-ai. Pocky new author. RnR/CnC?


_Aku mencoba menghapus bayangmu diingatanku..._

**Pocky Strawberry **_proudly present..._

_...tapi bayangmu tak jua mau hilang._

—**Beautiful Sin—  
**_**Shoujo-ai. Alternate Universe.**_

_Aku mencoba menghapus namamu dari benakku..._

**Bleach by Tite Kubo  
**_**I got nothing from this fanfiction**_**.**

_...tapi namamu tak juga mau pergi._

_**Enjoy**_!

Wanita berambut ungu itu kembali memandangi gadis berambut segelap malam yang kini berdiri di pelaminan bersama dengan seorang pria berwajah jenaka. Akhirnya... gadis itu menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Sementara dirinya terluka.

Luka yang terlalu dalam, seolah mencabik, begitu menggigit, hingga dirinya ingin mati saja rasanya. Ia takut ia tak bisa menahan lebih jauh luka ini—yang begitu menganga dari dalam hatinya.

Ingin rasanya ia bilang, _"Jangan lakukan pernikahan ini."_

...tapi hatinya tidak sanggup. Tidak mungkin ia membatalkan semuanya tatkala ia memandangi wajah berbahagia gadis yang dulu amat sangat dicintainya itu; ia jaga hatinya dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

Namun hubungan mereka harus berakhir karena semua menolak—orang tua, teman-teman, lingkungan, semua tak ada yang memandang mereka 'benar', tak ada satupun yang mau mendukung hubungan keduanya.

Bahkan mentari seolah menembak mereka dengan cahaya, bumi bergetar geram ingin memisahkan mereka.

Pandangan gadis berambut hitam tak sengaja tertambat pada seorang wanita berkulit cokelat yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Baru pertama kali gadis itu melihat wanita yang dulu bertahta di hatinya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah sendunya.

Helaan nafas.

Ia tak tahu apakah menerima lamaran pria yang baru mencuri hatinya selama satu setengah tahun ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Temui dia," bisikkan pelan di telinganya.

Gadis bernama Soi Fon itu menoleh—menatap pria yang kini sudah resmi berstatus sebagai suaminya, orang yang akan menemaninya sehidup semati, dalam susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit. Diikat dengan ikrar yang begitu sakral. Ggio Vega.

Gelengan pelan, "Aku takut... aku berubah pikiran."

Pria itu tertawa kecil, tidak terdengar karena tersamar dengan suara pembawa acara pesta pernikahan mereka yang begitu riuh rendah.

"Aku percaya kau tak akan lakukan itu, _istriku_," pria itu melingkarkan tangan dipinggang istrinya, kemudian berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya, dan diakhiri dengan kecupan di telinga.

"Ggio," Soi Fon menoleh pada suaminya dan yang ia dapati hanya senyum jenaka seperti biasanya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menghela nafas, "aku akan menemuinya setelah acara selesai."

"Aku takut dia sudah pulang nantinya."

"Aku percaya kalau dia tidak akan pulang secepat itu."

Anggukan dari Ggio mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Yoruichi Shihouin dari pandangan Soi Fon. Wanita itu sepertinya merasa kalau dirinya sedang dibicarakan—dan ia tidak ingin merusak hari bahagia Soi Fon secepat itu. Terlalu cepat.

"_Saya sangat mengagumi Anda, Yoruichi-_sama_. Ta-tapi saya tidak bermaksud untuk memiliki hubungan lebih jauh dengan Anda," Soi Fon menunduk._

"_Ho? Jadi kau menolak pernyataan cintaku? Ya sudahlah."_

"_Bu-bukan begitu! Sa-saya masih bi...ngung..."_

"_Bingung?" Yoruichi mengerutkan kening._

"_Y-Ya," anggukan pelan, "saya bingung dengan perasaan saya sendiri. Saya masih ingin menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. Ta-tapi saya tidak ingin dibenci Yoruichi-_sama_."_

_Yoruichi tertawa, kemudian mengacak lembut rambut hitam Soi Fon—yang begitu lembut dan Soi Fon sangat menyukai sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan ketika Yoruichi melakukan hal ini padanya—memperlakukannya istimewa._

"_Kalau begitu, kita jadian saja dulu, nanti kalau kau mau menikah, putuskan aku. Selesai, bukan?"_

Ternyata teori tidak semudah kenyataannya. Empat tahun lalu ketika ia mengucapkan itu, Yoruichi pikir adalah perkara mudah jika ia harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Soi Fon. Namun ternyata, dua tahun lalu, ketika ia mencoba untuk berpisah dengan Soi Fon, itu tidak berjalan semudah yang ia kira.

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang gadis yang sempat mencuri hatinya itu; menjadi bagian dari hari-harinya.

Tarikan nafas panjang dan helaan nafas berat.

Wanita itu duduk di pinggir salah satu anak tangga, di luar gedung tempat pernikahan berlangsung. Ia memijat dahinya pelan, kemudian mengambil ponsel _flip_nya dan menengoknya.

Bahkan _wallpaper_ yang tertera di sana masih foto mereka berdua. Harusnya ia mengubahnya, kan? Untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa rindu yang begitu mencekik. Namun ketika ia mencoba untuk menggantinya, hatinya malah terasa begitu sakit dan menyesakkan.

Ia belum sanggup.

"_Saya... ingin memutuskan hubungan ini, Yoruichi-_sama_."_

"_..."_

"_Maaf."_

"_Aku takkan bertanya alasanmu. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, aku tidak akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu lagi."_

"_Yoruichi-_sama_."_

"_Aku tahu ini salah dan aku akan menghentikan perasaanku sampai di sini saja."_

"_..."_

Bohong. Buktinya Yoruichi masih menengok akun-akun jejaring sosial yang dimiliki oleh Soi Fon, masih sering memperhatikannya dari jauh—entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak, dan bahkan meneror pria yang berani mendekati gadis itu.

Untuk apa... 'kan?

Padahal ia sudah berikrar untuk tidak mencoba mengganggu hidup gadis itu lagi. Kalau begitu, ia seharusnya meninggalkan gadis itu, kan? Pergi tanpa menorehkan kenangan lagi di dua tahun berikutnya sampai akhirnya Soi Fon menemukan puncak kebahagiaannya: menikah dengan Ggio.

"_Anda boleh mengganggu saya, Yoruichi-_sama_, mencaci maki saya jika Anda ingin. Tapi... tolong jangan ganggu Ggio. Saya mohon," ucap Soi Fon dengan berlinang air mata_.

Bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

Yoruichi tidak bisa menangis—tidak sanggup menangis, tepatnya. Sudah terlalu lelah. Ia sudah merelakan gadis itu menikah dengan orang yang seharusnya memberikan semua yang tidak bisa ia berikan.

Yoruichi memutuskan untuk menekan sederet nomor di ponselnya, kemudian menekan tombol _call_, sebelum...

"Yoruichi-_san_?"

...suara itu menahannya untuk melakukan panggilan telepon yang ingin dilakukannya. Yoruichi menoleh, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kisuke."

Orang yang ingin ia hubungi tadi sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sekarang.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Kurasa begitu. Bisa tolong antarkan aku?"

"Dengan senang hati," Kisuke Urahara membungkuk pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekati Yoruichi dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Yoruichi tidak jelas.

"_Saya akan menikah," ujar Soi Fon pelan di telepon, "datanglah jika Anda ingin."_

"_...ya."_

_Panggilan itu selesai. Tidak ada kata-kata _aku mencintaimu, tolong larang aku untuk menikah, _atau_ hentikan pernikahan ini, aku tidak menginginkannya_._ _Soi Fon akan berbahagia..._

Apartemen Karakura, kamar 907, lantai sembilan.

Kisuke sudah pulang beberapa menit lalu, meninggalkan Yoruichi yang masih mencoba menerima bahwa hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Kenyataan bahwa ia masih mencintai Soi Fon begitu mengiris hatinya dalam-dalam. Kalau saja ia masih bisa mengubah kenyataan ini—tapi pasti tidak akan bisa. Namun terus hidup dalam keadaan yang tidak ia inginkan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Pilihan yang ada di kepalanya hanya dua: menemukan pengganti Soi Fon—

Yoruichi memandangi langit malam dari balkon kamarr apartemennya, kemudian menghela nafas berat dan melihat ke arah jalan di bawah. Ia mengetik deretan pesan singkat di _handphone _yang ada di tangannya, kemudian mengatur waktu agar pesan itu dikirim besok pagi.

—atau mati.

**-p-o-c-k-y-**

Ggio Vega baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ketika pandangannya tertuju pada istrinya yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamar mereka berdua sambil memegangi ponsel dan surat kabar. Tubuh Soi Fon bergetar hebat.

"Soi Fon? Ada apa?"

"G-Ggio..." Soi Fon bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menoleh, air matanya berlinang.

"SOI FON!" Ggio cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menopang tubuh Soi Fon yang lemas. Ponsel dan surat kabar jatuh bersamaan dari kedua tangannya.

* * *

**-KARAKURA NEWS-**

**SEORANG WANITA TEWAS BUNUH DIRI**

**MELOMPAT DARI LANTAI SEMBILAN APARTEMEN KARAKURA**

* * *

_**From: Yoruichi-sama**_

_**(Mobile: +80-3112-xxxx)**_

_Aku turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu._

_Maaf aku tidak bisa ada di sana sampai pesta selesai._

_Jika kau membaca pesan ini, berarti semua telah berakhir._

_Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu sama sekali._

_Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal._

_P.S. Aku masih mencintaimu, Soi Fon._

* * *

**-o-w-a-r-i-**

* * *

**(A/N):**

1. Salam kenal semuanya! Pocky author baru. Mohon bantuannya, ya!

2. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh.

3. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Bolehkah Pocky meminta reviewnya?


End file.
